Maya Avant
Maya Avant (ur. jako Myron Avant) − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Mai wcielała się Karla Mosley, w latach 2013–2019. Biografia Związek z Rickiem i zaręczyny z Carterem (2013–2014) Maya pojawia się w życiu Dayzee Leigh w 2013 roku, kiedy zostaje wypuszczona z więzienia. W przeszłości, Maya została aresztowana za coś, czego nie zrobiła. Oddała wtedy swoją córkę do adopcji. Dayzee znalazła dziecku nowy dom. Teraz, Maya chce odzyskać córkę i domaga się od Dayzee, aby ją odnalazła. Maya jest zrozpaczona, gdy okazuje się, że dziecko zginęło razem z rodzicami w wypadku samochodowym. Dayzee oferuje Mayi mieszkanie nad swoją kawiarnią. Podczas jednego z występu w "Dayzee's", Maya wykonuje piosenkę. Słyszy ją Rick, który jest zauroczony dziewczyną. Maya wzięła Ricka za jednego z kelnerów. Rick, który tylko pomagał w kawiarni jako wolontariusz, postanowił nie zdradzać dziewczynie swojej tożsamości. Rick zabrał Mayę do jednego z butików Forresterów, gdzie dziewczyna miała okazję przymierzać różne sukienki. Między obojgiem doszło do pocałunku. Avant była w szoku, gdy odkrywał prawdziwą tożsamość Ricka. Postanowiła zerwać z nim kontakt. Maya wybrała się na randkę z bratem Marcusa, Carterem. Wciąż jednak nie mogła zapomnieć o Forresterze. Dayzee ostrzegała ją, by trzymała się z dala od Ricka, który jest związany z Caroline. Tymczasem ta, będąc zazdrosna o Ricka, chciała zaangażować Mayę do zagrania w filmie pornograficznym. Plan nie poskutkował. Rick zaoferował Mayi pracę modelki. Kobieta chciała wiedzieć na czym stoi, gdyż Rick wciąż nie odszedł od Caroline. Forrester był gotowy to zrobić. Tymczasem Caroline wyżaliła się swojemu wujkowi, Billowi, który postanowił pomóc siostrzenicy. Odkrył tajemniczą przeszłość Avant i szantażował ją, że wszystko ujrzy światło dzienne, jeśli ona nie zostawi Ricka. Maya odmówiła jednak. Kobieta wyznaje Carterowi, że Bill ją szantażuje. Bill postanowił odnaleźć byłego partnera Mayi i ojca jej dziecka, Jessego Gravesa. Maya musi trzymać się od niego z daleka, inaczej trafi do więzienia. Bill przekupuje mężczyznę, by spotkał się z Mayą. Maya i Jesse spotykają się w klubie, do którego Avant przyszła z Rickiem. Maya wyznaje mu, że ich córka nie żyje. Życzy mu szczęścia i odchodzi od niego. Tymczasem Alison, sekretarka Billa, zrobiła im potajemnie zdjęcie. Alison pokazała zdjęcie Mayi i zaczęła ją szantażować - Maya ma trzymać się z dala od Ricka. Forrester wyznaje Mayi miłość, lecz ta odrzuca go i kończy ich związek. Prawdę wyznaje Carterowi. Informuje też Billa, że nie da mu się szantażować. Wkrótce wyznaje Rickowi, że Bill ją szantażuje i dlatego się z nim rozstała. Rick odchodzi od Caroline i wiąże się z Mayą. Żąda również od Spencera, by zostawił ją w spokoju. Maya natomiast próbuje pogodzić się z Caroline. Rick i Maya spędzają ze sobą noc i cieszą się swoim związkiem. W czerwcu 2013, za sprawą Caroline, Maya zostaje zaangażowana do roli w serialu telewizyjnym. Jej serialowym partnerem będzie Carter. Producentem serialu okazuje się być Rafael, znajomy Caroline. Za jej prośbą, Rafael pokazuje Rickowi namiętne sceny między Mayą a Carterem. Rick jest zły i zazdrosny. Maya tłumaczy mu, że to część jej pracy. W lipcu 2013, Carter wyjawia Mayi swoje uczucia. Ona jednak mówi mu, że łączy ich tylko serialowa miłość. Wkrótce, Maya odkrywa, że to Caroline stoi za erotycznym scenariuszem serialu. Koncepcja serialu zostaje zmieniona. Rick jednak nie przybywa na premierę serialu, gdyż musi zostać w firmie. Carter pociesza Mayę i całuje ją. Walton spędza noc na kanapie w mieszkaniu Avant. Maya spotyka się z Rickiem, który przeprasza ją. Kobieta nie wspomina mu jednak o nocy spędzonej z Carterem. Chce powiedzieć mu o wszystkim po pokazie kolekcji. Szybo jednak odkrywa, że Rick zna prawdę, gdyż o wszystkim powiedziała mu Caroline. Rick spędza noc z byłą partnerką, a potem rozstaje się z Mayą. Avant rezygnuje również z pracy w firmie. Wkrótce, Carter oświadcza się jej i zostaje zaakceptowany. W październiku 2013, Maya wyznaje Dayzee, że nie może przestać myśleć o Ricku. Postanawia wyznać mu swoje uczucia, ale odkrywa, że Rick zaręczył się z Caroline. Składa im gratulacje i nic nie mówi Forresterowi. W listopadzie 2013, Maya zaczyna tęsknić za pracą u Forresterów. Jest szczęśliwa, kiedy Rick prosi ją o powrót do firmy. W styczniu 2014, Oliver całuje Mayę. Ona odrzuca go, gdyż jest zaręczona z Carterem. W kwietniu 2014, Maya zauważa Olivera, który flirtuje z Alexandrią. Zastanawia się, czy chłopak wykorzystuje Aly, aby umocnić swoją pozycję w FC. Maya nagrywa rozmowę z Oliverem. Zazdrość i powrót do Ricka (2014–2015) W czerwcu 2014, Maya i Carter kłócą się o Olivera i Aly. Maya ponownie prosi Jonesa, by przestał wykorzystywać córkę Thorne'a. Oliver zapewnia ją, że tego nie robi. Maya zwierza się mu ze swoich uczuć względem Ricka i majątku Forresterów. Avant zakrada się do sauny, w której jest Rick. Prosi go, by dał im szansę. Forrester deklaruje jednak wierność żonie. Mówi Caroline o całym zajściu. Tymczasem Maya podsłuchuje rozmowę Olivera i Aly. Jones zachęca Aly, aby zastąpiła Mayę na stanowisku modelki. W akcie zemsty, Avant wyjawia Rickowi i Caroline, że Oliver wykorzystuje Aly, aby chronić swoją pozycję w firmie. Puszcza im nagranie, które kiedyś zarejestrowała rozmawiając z Jonesem. Oliver konfrontuje się z Mayą i zarzuca jej zazdrość. Rick informuje Cartera o zdarzeniu w saunie. Wściekły Walton zrywa z Avant. Maya nie przestaje uwodzić Ricka. We wrześniu 2014, zaczyna interesować się faktem współpracy Ridge'a i Caroline, kiedy nakrywa ich na uścisku. Maya mówi Katie, aby uważała na swojego narzeczonego. Kobieta informuje również Ricka o uścisku Ridge'a i Caroline. Forrester kpi z jej absurdalnych argumentów. Nie słucha Cartera, który namawia ją, by przestała uwodzić Ricka i nie wyolbrzymiała współpracy Ridge'a i Caroline. Podczas zebrania, Eric decyduje, że nowym CEO firmy zostaje Ridge. Rick nie może się z tym pogodzić i zaczyna kłócić się z ojcem. Sytuację pogarsza Maya, która, mimo protestów Cartera, wstaje i oskarża Ridge'a i Caroline o romans. Caroline przyznaje się do kilku pocałunków. Zrozpaczony Rick udaje się do chatki w ogrodzie Brooke, gdzie podąża za nim Maya. Forrester upija się, ściąga obrączkę i uprawia seks z Avant. Nazajutrz Caroline zastaje ich w domu Brooke. Zamierza walczyć o swoje małżeństwo. Tymczasem Eric zmienia swoją decyzję i mianuje Ricka CEO. On odrzuca jednak ofertę ojca i chce wyjechać z Mayą z miasta. Za namową Avant zmienia decyzję i obejmuje stanowisko. Mianuje Mayę główną modelką. W listopadzie 2014, Maya prosi Cartera, aby przeprowadził szybkie unieważnienie małżeństwa Ricka i Caroline. Wkrótce Rick wyznaje Mayi, że poprosił Caroline o wybaczenie. Mówi kochance o ultimatum ojca - albo pogodzi on się z Caroline albo straci stanowisko. Rick tłumaczy zrozpaczonej Mayi, iż tylko udaje, że przebaczył Caroline. Musi udawać, gdyż w ten sposób zachowa stanowisko. Obiecuje Avant, że kiedy umocni swoją pozycję, będzie prowadził firmę razem z nią. Caroline zgadza się wrócić do męża i triumfuje nad Mayą. W grudniu 2014, Rick potajemnie spotyka się z Mayą i daje jej klucze do dawnego mieszkania Steffy. Rick i Maya aranżują sytuację, w której on podczas zebrania zwalnia ją. Eric go powstrzymuje. Maya zwierza się przyjacielowi Ricka, Othello. U Mayi zjawia się Ivy, która widziała jej pocałunek z Rickiem. Córka Johna domaga się, by Avant zostawiła Ricka i Caroline w spokoju. Forrester grozi Ivy zwolnieniem. Tymczasem Eric zgadza się przekazać synowi całkowitą władzę w firmie, na okres roku. Eric podpisuje dokumenty nim Ridge'owi udaje się przerwać spotkanie. Kiedy zjawia się Maya, Rick wyjaśnia, że to ona jest kobietą, z którą poprowadzi firmę. W ciągu danego im roku zamierzają zdobyć uznanie rodziny. Eric, Ridge i Caroline są w szoku. Avant proponuje Ivy przyjaźń, ale ona się nie zgadza. Jest w szoku, kiedy Maya wprowadza się do posiadłości Forresterów, gdyż w domku dla gości trwa remont, i razem z Rickiem zajmują sypialnię Erica, który tymczasowo wyjechał z bratem. Avant oznajmia Ivy, że ona i Rick chcą mieć trochę prywatności pierwszej nocy, więc Ivy i Aly spędzą noc w hotelu. Maya jest w szoku, gdy Rick usuwa ze ściany portret Stephanie i zastępuje go jej własnym. Wszyscy wokół uważają, że Rick robi te wszystkie rzeczy, aby odegrać się na Caroline. Niepewna Maya wyznaje mu miłość i prosi, by zrobił to samo. Rick w końcu mówi jej, że ją kocha. W styczniu 2015, w Los Angeles zjawia się siostra Mayi, Nicole, która studiuje w mieście informatykę. Tymczasem do L.A. wraca Brooke. Udaje się do posiadłości Forresterów. Jest zdezorientowana widząc tam Mayę i jej portret zamiast portretu Stephanie. Avant wyjaśnia jej co wydarzyło się między Rickiem, Caroline i Ridge'em. Obie kobiety są w szoku, gdy Rick wraca do domu i opowiada im, że strzelał do Ridge'a i Caroline. Zapewnia, że nie chciał ich skrzywdzić. Ridge i Caroline żądają od Ricka, aby ustąpił ze stanowiska. W przeciwnym razie, zgłoszą na policję sprawę ze strzelaniną. Kłótnię przerywa Brooke, która oświadcza, że nikt nie zadzwoni na policję, a Rick pozostanie CEO. Brooke żąda od Ricka, by wybaczył Caroline i do niej wrócił. On jednak odmawia. W lutym 2015, do L.A. wraca Eric. Okazuje on Rickowi pełne poparcie i pozwala mu zostać w posiadłości Forresterów. Rick wyznaje Mayi, że postanowił się zmienić. Przeprasza wszystkich za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Jedynie Ridge próbuje przekonać wszystkich, że Rick kłamie. Mayę odwiedza Nicole. Wyznaje siostrze, że straciła mieszkanie. Rick poznaje ją i proponuje, by została u Forresterów, ale Maya wyprasza siostrę. Tłumaczy Rickowi, że nigdy nie były ze sobą blisko związane. Kiedy Aly pokazuje Rickowi i Mayi swoje pierwsze projekty, Rick każe jej wymasować stopy Avant. Wielokrotnie każe Aly przynosić im jedzenie. Sekret z przeszłości i ciąża Nicole (2015–2016) W marcu 2015, u Forresterów ponownie zjawia się Nicole. Rick znów proponuje jej zamieszkanie z nimi i tym razem Maya nie protestuje. Rick oddaje Nicole pokój Aly. Chce, by siostry zbliżyły się do siebie. Mayi zaczyna przeszkadzać obecność siostry. Nicole oświadcza jej, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Żąda, by siostra traktowała ją lepiej, gdyż w przeciwnym razie, Nicole powie Rickowi o sekrecie Mayi. Nicole chce również, by Maya załatwiła jej pracę modelki. Zdesperowana Maya prosi Cartera, by znalazł coś na jej siostrę. Walton odkrywa, że Nicole dawno zrezygnowała ze studiów. Maya konfrontuje się z siostrą, która grozi jej ujawnieniem jej sekretu. Okazuje się, że Maya nie od zawsze była kobietą - urodziła się jako mężczyzna o imieniu Myron. Maya opowiada siostrze o swoim ciężkim dzieciństwie, kiedy nie akceptowała siebie jako mężczyzny. Pomimo braku akceptacji ze strony rodziców, dopiero po kilku operacjach i terapii hormonalnej pokochała siebie naprawdę. Wyznaje również, że nie była matką córki oddanej do adopcji przed laty. Była to córka Jessego, a Maya wychowywała ją z nim jak swoje własne dziecko. Maya zgadza się lepiej traktować siostrę, jeśli ta nic nikomu nie powie. Maya nie może mieć dzieci, więc postanawia powiedzieć całą prawdę Rickowi wtedy, gdy się jej oświadczy. Wkrótce, Nicole ponownie prosi siostrę, by załatwiła jej pracę modelki. Maya oświadcza Nicole, że nie da się szantażować. Ich kłótnię podsłuchuje Carter, który poznaje prawdę o przeszłości Mayi. Walton jest wściekły, że Maya nie powiedziała mu prawdy gdy byli zaręczeni. Carter chce powiedzieć Rickowi prawdę, ale ten nie daje mu dojść do słowa, a Maya grozi mu zwolnieniem. Walton uważa, że Forrester powinien usłyszeć prawdę od Avant. Ta utrzymuje, że wyzna mu prawdę, kiedy jej się oświadczy. Kiedy z torebki Mayi wypadają przy Ricku tabletki z estrogenem, Avant zasłania się kobiecymi sprawami. Maya i Nicole zaczynają się dogadywać ze sobą. Uzgadniają, że sekret Mayi nie może się wydać, gdyż mogłoby to zaszkodzić Rickowi i firmie. Nicole wypytuje siostrę o Wyatta Spencera. Maya zdaję sobie sprawę, że Wyatt jest zainteresowany Nicole. Ostrzega siostrę przed nim. Tymczasem Nicole zmienia zdanie i przekonuje Mayę, by nie mówiła Rickowi o swojej przeszłości. Tymczasem Eric i Brooke proszą Mayę, by doprowadziła do rozejmu między Rickiem a Ridge'em. W maju 2015, Brooke oświadcza Mayi, że zna jej sekret. Żąda od Avant, by powiedziała Rickowi prawdę. Maya szuka wsparcia u swojego przyjaciela Nicka, który również jest osobą transgenderyczną. Maya i Rick jadą do Big Bear. Kiedy Rick się oświadcza, Maya wyznaje mu, że jest osobą transgenderyczną. Rick jest w szoku, ale zapewnia ukochaną, że nie zmieniło to jego uczuć. Jest jednak zły, że wiele osób znało prawdę przed nim. Jest wściekły, gdy Bill publikuje w prasie informację o Mayi. Czuje się upokorzony. Zrozpaczona Maya wsiada do samochodu i ucieka. Rick rusza za nią, ale jego samochód rozbija się, o czym Avant nie wie. Dowiaduje się, że Nicole wyjawiła prawdę Wyattowi, który powiedział o wszystkim Billowi. Maya rezygnuje z pracy w FC. Nicole namawia ją, by nie rezygnowała ani z Ricka ani z pracy. Rick próbuje skontaktować się z Mayą, ale ona nie odbiera jego telefonów. Wkrótce Rick odnajduje ukochaną i informuje ją o swoim wypadku. Wyjaśniają sobie wszystko, ale postanawiają odłożyć swoje sprawy na bok, gdyż Ridge planuje odebrać Rickowi firmę. Rick informuje Mayę, iż planował współpracę z Billem, ale ten postawił warunek: Maya musi odejść z firmy. Rick uderzył go i stracił stanowisko. Mimo to, jest szczęśliwy, że odzyskał Mayę. W czerwcu 2015, Rick prosi Mayę, by ponownie z nim zamieszkała. Tymczasem społeczność staje po stronie Mayi i sądzi, że została wyrzucona z firmy. Ridge prosi Avant, aby wrócił do pracy. Maya zgadza się, ale chce, aby Ridge przyjął również Ricka. Ridge zgadza się. Tymczasem Caroline okazuje Mayi wsparcie i obie dochodzą do porozumienia. W lipcu 2015, w mieście zjawia się matka sióstr Avant, Vivienne. Ojciec sióstr przysyła ją, aby zabrała do domu Nicole. Ona jednak nie chce wracać. Vivienne zapewnia Mayę, że ją kocha, ale odrzuca propozycję córek, by zostać w mieście. Wkrótce, do miasta przyjeżdża również ojciec sióstr, Julius. Oświadcza Mayi, że spróbuje ją zaakceptować. Tuż po pokazie mody, Rick publicznie oświadcza się Mayi na wybiegu i zostaje zaakceptowany. Julius i Vivienne decydują się zostać w mieście do czasu ślubu. W sierpniu 2015, Rick i Maya przygotowują się do ślubu, którego ma im udzielić Nick. Bill i Katie zjawiają się u Forresterów i Spencer przeprasza Ricka oraz Mayę. Nicole ma być druhną siostry. Tuż przed ceremonią, Maya słyszy kłótnię rodziców. Julius nie szczędzi przykrych słów odnośnie Mayi i oświadcza żonie, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje jej przemiany. Maya ucieka do pokoju, gdzie znajduje ją Nicole. Odkrywa co się stało i zachęca siostrę, aby nie rezygnowała ze ślubu. Maya schodzi na dół, a rodzice prowadzą ją do ołtarza. Kobieta przerywa jednak ceremonię i oświadcza, że musi porozmawiać z ojcem. Ona i Julius kłócą się przy wszystkich. Julius opuszcza ceremonię, a Vivienne przeprasza córkę i zostaje na uroczystości. Rick i Maya zostają małżeństwem. Wyjeżdżają w podróż poślubną do Kopenhagi. W październiku 2015, Maya wyznaje mężowi, że chce mieć z nim dziecko. Wspólnie proszą Nicole, aby została ich surogatką. Wkrótce, siostra Mayi zgadza się. W rezydencji Forresterów zjawiają się Vivienne i Julius. Mężczyzna przeprasza córkę za zachowanie na ślubie i chce zaakceptować to kim stała się Maya. Rodzicie wyjawiają córkom, że zamierzają przeprowadzić się do Los Angeles. Julius jest oburzony, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Nicole ma zostać surogatką Ricka i Mayi. W listopadzie 2015, Vivienne i jej mąż zjawiają się w szpitalu, aby zaniechać zabiegu, ale bezskutecznie. Wkrótce, dr March potwierdza, że Nicole jest w ciąży. Na zaproszenie Mai, Viviennie i Julius spędzają Święto Dziękczynienia u Forresterów. W grudniu 2015, w mieście zjawia się najlepsza przyjaciółka Nicole, Sasha Thompson. Maya ma wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy jej siostra i Zende przeżywają pierwsze trudne chwile z powodu ciąży. Wkrótce, Rick oznajmia siostrom Avant, ich rodzicom oraz Zende, że cała ich szóstka spędzi święta na Hawajach. W lutym 2016, Rdge planuje urządzić przyjęcie w rezydencji rodziców. Na czas trwania imprezy, Forrester zawiesza nad kominkiem portret Stephanie w miejsce portretu Mai. Utrzymuje, że to był jej dom, a jej portret zostanie ściągnięty po weekendzie. Rick jest wściekły. Oświadcza ojcu, że jego noga nie postanie w rezydencji, jeżeli portret Mai nie wróci na swoje miejsce. Eric przyznaje Ridge'owi rację, że portret Stephanie powinien zawisnąć nad kominkiem na stałe. Mai to nie przeszkadza, ale wściekły Rick postanawia się wyprowadzić. Kiedy Ridge i Caroline wprowadzają się do rezydencji, Rick, Maya i Nicole zamieszkują z Brooke. Forrester wyznaje żonie, że nienawidzi Ridge'a. Wkrótce, Nicole mówi Rickowi i Mai o rozstaniu z Zende. W marcu 2016, Maya konfrontuje się z chłpakiem. Rick wyznaje żonie, że wciąż ma żal do Ridge'a o odebranie mu firmy i domu. Postanawia zniszczyć Forrestera, szukając jakichkolwiek dowodów na jego oszustwo i ujawniając jego tajemnice. Tajemnica Sashy oraz narodziny Lizzy (2016–2017) W maju 2016, wychodzi na jaw, że Sasha jest nieślubną córką Juliusa, który zdradził Vivienne przed laty. Maya prosi Ricka, aby chęć zemsty na Ridge'u nie pochłonęła go całkowicie. Wkrótce, wzruszeni Maya, Rick i Vivienne czuwają przy Nicole, która zaczyna rodzić. Poród przyjmuje dr Farrell. Kobieta rodzi córeczkę, którą oddaje Rickowi i Mai. Dziewczynka zostaje nazwana "Elizabeth Nicole 'Lizzy' Forrester", na cześć zmarłej babki Ricka. Maya jest zachwycona, kiedy Zende i Nicole przyznają, że wrócili do siebie. Wyznają również, że Sasha jest w ciąży. Maya i Nicole konfrontują się z siostrą i żądają, aby ponownie zrobiła test ciążowy. Wychodzi na jaw, że Sasha kłamała. W czerwcu 2016, Julius przeprasza całą swoją rodzinę i prosi o wybaczenie. Vivienne obiecuje, że będzie starać się mu wybaczyć. Nicole przebacza Sashy, która przysięga, że stanie się lepszą siostrą dla niej i Mai. W lipcu 2016, Rick próbuje wykorzystać okazję, aby pozbawić Ridge'a stanowiska CEO. Maya martwi się, że mąż może rozczarować się decyzją Erica. W sierpniu 2016, rodziny Forresterów i Avant świętują chrzciny Lizzy.' '''We wrześniu 2016, Rick chce spełnić odwieczne marzenie swojej żony i szykuje dla niej niespodziankę z pomocą swojego znajomego, gwiazdy drużyny Los Angeles Dodgers, Kiké Hernandeza. Maya zostaje poproszona o zaśpiewanie hymnu narodowego podczas kolejnego meczu. Zende, Nicole i Rick towarzyszą jej na stadionie. Pomaga im Rosie, pracownik stadionu. Wkrótce, Forresterowie sprzeciwiają się decyzji Erica o poślubieniu Quinn. Część rodziny zaczyna sądzić, że powinni pojawić się na ceremonii. Jedynie Steffy, Ridge i Thomas twardo obstają przy swoim. Rick i Maya zaczynają uważać, że rodzina popełniła błąd. Eric konfrontuje się z rodziną. Bliscy, z wyjątkiem Steffy i Ridge'a, przepraszają go. Mężczyzna oskarża syna i wnuczkę o zdradę. Rozczarowany i zraniony wyrzuca zebranym, że nie okazali mu wsparcia, chociaż on wiele razy wspierał ich w przeszłości. Po ostrej wymianie zdań z Ridge'em, Eric traci przytomność i upada na podłogę. Mężczyzna trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmuje się nim dr Andrews, który stwierdza krwotok śródmózgowy. W październiku 2016, Maya i Rick zapraszają Zende i Nicole na kolację. Małżonkowie proszą dziewczynę, aby rozważyła możliwość ponownego zostania ich surogatką. Niebawem, Nicole oznajmia Mai, że podjęła decyzję i nie zostanie ponownie jej surogatką. Maya zapewnia siostrę, że rozumie jej decyzję. Kiedy Nicole bierze na ręce Lizzy, zmienia zdanie i oznajmia siostrze, że ponownie zostanie jej surogatką. Maya informuje o tym Ricka. W listopadzie 2016, Zende nie akceptuje decyzji Nicole i wylatuje z Sashą na Hawaje. Wkrótce, Maya, Rick i Nicole spotykają się z dr March. Małżonkowie przypominają Nicole, że wciąż może się wycofać ze swojej decyzji. Dziewczyna wstrzymuje zabieg i oznajmia, że nie może poddać się inseminacji i stracić Zende. Maya namawia siostrę, aby poinformowała o tym chłopaka. Rick dowiaduje się, że prywatny samolot Forresterów wkrótce będzie lądować w Los Angeles. Kiedy Nicole dociera na pokład, zastaje Zende i Sashę w łóżku. Za namową Mai, Nicole wyznaje zszokowanemu chłopakowi, że nie poddała się inseminacji. Rick pociesza żonę, która obwinia się o sytuację siostry. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Rick i Maya wyznają Nicole i Zende, że zamierzają spędzić Święta jedynie z Lizzy. Eric nie kryje wzruszenia, kiedy pomimo innych planów, rodzina pojawia się w rezydencji, aby wspólnie świętować Boże Narodzenie. W lutym 2017, Nicole oznajmia siostrze, że nie zamierza wziąć udziału w sesji zdjęciowej, nadzorowanej przez Zende. Maya przekonuje ją, aby się zgodziła i dała się zaskoczyć. Kiedy Zende ponownie prosi Nicole o rękę, szczęśliwa dziewczyna przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Wkrótce, Maya zgadza się zostać druhną siostry. Zende i Nicole zostają małżeństwem. W marcu 2017, Rick przyznaje Mai, że martwi się, iż Ridge ponownie skrzywdzi Brooke. W kwietniu 2017, po powrocie do L.A., Eric rozmawia z Rickiem i Mayą o wydarzeniach z Sydney. Syn nie kryje zaskoczenia na wieść o odwołanym ślubie Brooke i Ridge'a. Niebawem, Thomas, Brooke, Rick, Maya oraz Steffy i Ridge omawiają następstwa kradzieży ich kolekcji przez Sally. Wszyscy oskarżają Coco o współudział, mimo iż RJ stara się bronić dziewczyny. Coco rozstaje się z chłopakiem, kiedy Ridge i Rick wyrzucają ją z firmy. W maju 2017, Maya i Rick wylatują do Paryża w celach służbowych, zostawiając Lizzy pod opieką Nicole i Zende. Francuski fotograf jest zachwycony zdjęciami Avant i sugeruje jej, by przedłużyła pobyt w Paryżu, przedstawiając wizję kolejnych sesji zdjęciowych. Maya i Rick decydują się pozostać jeszcze w stolicy Francji. Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Nicole, Mai wydaje się, że siostra chce wpędzić ją w poczucie winy z powodu wyjazdu i pozostawienia Lizzy. W czerwcu 2017, Rick odnosi podobne wrażenie, kiedy szwagierka wyraża swoje niezadowolenie z powodu wyjazdu Mai, która jej zdaniem powinna zająć się córką. Maya przeprasza męża, lecz postanawia skrócić ich pobyt w Paryżu, gdyż tęskni za Lizzy. Po powrocie do miasta, Nicole informuje siostrę, że być może już nigdy nie urodzi dziecka, z powodu blizn macicy po pierwszej ciąży. Maya przekonuje ją jednak, że niebawem urodzi ona mężowi dziecko. Tymczasem Rick informuje żonę o błędach w dokumentach adopcyjnych, które zostały skorygowane i wymagają podpisów ich i Nicole. Maya informuje o wszystkim siostrę, lecz kiedy Nicole uświadamia sobie, że według prawa jest matką dziewczynki, zaczyna się wahać nad złożeniem podpisu. Maya nie rozumie zachowania siostry i przypomina, że warunki adopcji zostały ustalone dawno temu. Nicole wyznaje, że przechodzi przez ciężki okres i prosi o czas do namysłu. Maya odkrywa, że ojciec wspiera jej siostrę. Podczas niemiłej rozmowy, Julius nazywa Mayę egoistką i żąda, by oddała ona Lizzy pod opiekę Nicole, która jest jej biologiczną matką. Zende przerywa ich kłótnię, każąc teściowi przestać mieszać Nicole w głowie i namawiać ją do walki o Lizzy, która jest córką Ricka i Mai. Avant wyznaje matce, że Julius podjudza Nicole, by walczyła o Lizzy. Kobiety wraz z Rickiem i Zende postanawiają raz jeszcze porozmawiać z Nicole. Zende prosi żonę, by nie słuchała ojca i podpisała dokumenty adopcyjne. Maya zaznacza, że rozumie uczucia siostry i to jej pozostawia podjęcie decyzji, dodając, iż nie zamierza walczyć z nią w sądzie. Zende przekonuje Nicole, że jeśli nie doczekają się własnego dziecka, dokonają adopcji. Nicole przeprasza wszystkich za swoje wątpliwości i podpisuje dokumenty. W lipcu 2017, Maya i Rick uczestniczą w sesji zdjęciowej, będącej zapowiedzią charytatywnego pokazu Forresterów podczas szczytu ''Spencer Publications w Monako. Kiedy docierają do Monte Carlo, Maya decyduje się zrezygnować z wystąpienia podczas pokazu, gdyż Lizzy gorączkuje. Wraz z Rickiem postanawiają zostać w hotelu i wzywają dr Gohde'a. W sierpniu 2017, Maya jest obecna w nocnym klubie w Monako, gdzie świętowany jest sukces pokazu Forresterów. Nieznajomi mężczyźni ubliżają Mai z powodu jej zmiany płci. Kiedy Zende staje w jej obronie, kobieta całuje go w policzek. W drodze powrotnej, Maya prosi go, by nie informował Ricka i Nicole o nieprzyjemnej sytuacji z klubu. We wrześniu 2017, zaniepokojona Maya słyszy Lizzy, nazywającą Nicole "mamą". Kobieta sugeruje Rickowi, by wysłał Nicole i Zende do Paryża, gdzie chłopak mógłby rozpocząć pracę w zagranicznej filii firmy, a Nicole zostałaby odseparowana od Lizzy. Oboje wspominają o tym Ridge'owi, który następnie proponuje to Nicole i Zende. Maya przyznaje, że to ona wpadła na ten pomysł. Nicole sądzi, że siostra nadal jest na nią zła za sprawę z dokumentami adopcyjnymi, lecz ona zaprzecza. Nicole i Zende zgadzają się wyjechać do Paryża. Niebawem, Brooke informuje Mayę, Ricka i Katie o rozstaniu z Billem. Wyjazd (2017–2018) W grudniu 2017, Maya opowiada Nicole o swojej podróży z Rickiem do Południowej Afryki. Nicole zauważa czuły moment między Brooke i Thorne'em i sugeruje Mai, że coś między nimi jest. Niebawem, Thorne wyjawia Mai i Rickowi, że Ridge zdradził Brooke z Quinn. Dodaje, że nadal żywi uczucia do Brooke i chciałby z nią być. Maya i Rick zapewniają, że stoją po jego stronie. Jednak podczas przyjęcia Bożonarodzeniowego, Ridge i Brooke oficjalnie ogłaszają swoje zaręczyny. W styczniu 2018, Maya jest zaskoczona, kiedy Carter wyznaje, że tęskni za tym co ich łączyło. Daje mu jednak jasno do zrozumienia, że jest szczęśliwa z Rickiem. Niebawem, Maya i Rick cieszą się z powrotu Hope do miasta na stałe. Kobieta przyznaje, że rozmyśla nad wznowieniem swojej kolekcji. Wkrótce, Maya, Rick i Nicole informują zaskoczonego Thorne'a, że małżeństwo Brooke z Billem zostało unieważnione. Tymczasem Brooke zapewnia sceptycznego Ricka, że jest szczęśliwa z Ridge'em. Forrester składa matce gratulacje z okazji zbliżającego się ślubu. W lutym 2018, podczas przyjęcia weselnego, Maya jest świadkiem pocałunku Katie i Thorne'a. Po przyjęciu, Maya zdradza Thorne'owi, że widziała jego pocałunek z Katie. Wypytuje Forrestera, czy między nimi coś jest. W Walentynki, które Maya i Rick spędzają w saunie FC, Forrester ofiaruje żonie wisiorek w kształcie serca, w środku którego znajduje się miniaturowe zdjęcie ich oraz Lizzy. Niebawem, Maya wyjawia Katie, że widziała jej pocałunek z Thorne'em. Komplementuje go i sugeruje Loganównie, że powinna ona dać mu szansę. Tymczasem Ridge zgadza się na przywrócenie kolekcji Hope for the Future i proponuje Thorne'owi, by podjął pracę projektanta linii Hope. W marcu 2018, Pam podsłuchuje rozmowę Ridge'a i Brooke, z której wynika, że Bill wykorzystał Steffy seksualnie. Kobieta informuje o wszystkim Mayę, Ricka i Charliego. Wzburzony Rick oznajmia zaniepokojonej Mai, że nie zamierza dłużej tolerować występków Billa. W maju 2018, Liam i Hope informują zaskoczonych Brooke, Ricka i Mayę o swoich zaręczynach. Ceremonia ślubna zostaje jednak przerwana przez Wyatta, który informuje gości o intrydze Billa, mającej na celu rozdzielić Steffy i Liama. W czerwcu 2018, po rozstaniu ze Spencerem, Hope wraca do pracy nad swoją kolekcją, a w firmie witają ją Thorne, Pamela, Maya oraz stażystka Emma. Kobieta dziękuje im za tymczasowe przejęcie obowiązków podczas jej nieobecności. Wkrótce, razem z Vivienne i Mayą, Julius wita w mieście Alexandra "Xandera", swojego bratanka, który rozpoczyna staż w FC. Chłopak wyznaje, że na czas pobytu w L.A. postanowił ukryć swój brytyjski akcent. W trakcie rozmowy z Thorne'em, Maya uświadamia sobie, że Emma nosi takie same nazwisko jak Justin i postanawia zbadać ich ewentualne pokrewieństwo. Kiedy chce się z nią rozmówić, zauważa dziewczynę robiącą zdjęcia kreacjom z kolekcji HftF. Kiedy Emma przyznaje, że Justin jest jej wujem, Maya zarzuca jej szpiegostwo dla Billa i zwalnia ją. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że zrobiła zdjęcia projektom, aby wykorzystać je do pracy nad choreografią. Justin zapewnia Hope, że zależy mu na karierze krewnej i nie wykorzystuje jej do zaszkodzenia firmie. Kobieta pozwala Emmie kontynuować staż, ale wymaga od niej bezwzględnej lojalności. Maya jest urażona tym, że Hope podważyła jej decyzję. Kobieta wyznaje Juliusowi, że martwi się zażyłością Xandera i Emmy. Chłopak broni jednak dziewczyny przed swoją kuzynką. Emma próbuje przekonać Mayę, że od lat podziwia Hope i nigdy by jej nie zaszkodziła. Julius prosi córkę, by pozwoliła dziewczynie się wykazać. Wkrótce, Charlie zauważa Emmę z telefonem niedaleko kreacji. Oskarża ją o robienie zdjęć i szpiegostwo, choć dziewczyna zapewnia, że wysyłała jedynie wiadomość. Xander ponownie broni Emmy. Tymczasem Maya jest urażona, kiedy Hope nie zamierza uwzględnić jej wśród modelek prezentujących jej linię, aby wyróżnić ją spośród innych kolekcji. W lipcu 2018, Thorne zauważa, że Emma i Maya są rozczarowane i sfrustrowane niektórymi decyzjami Hope. Tymczasem Xander wyjawia kuzynce i Juliusowi, że wyjechał z Londynu, gdyż chciał odciąć się od byłej dziewczyny, która nie najlepiej zniosła jego decyzję o rozstaniu. W sierpniu 2018, Maya i Thorne wyjawiają Xanderowi, że Emma domagała się zwolnienia Zoe z FC. Wkrótce, Maya, Rick i Lizzy wyjeżdżają do Europy. Rozwód (2018–2019) W grudniu 2018, Maya wraca do Los Angeles i zawiadamia zszokowanych rodziców oraz Brooke, że podjęli z Rickiem decyzję o rozwodzie. Jak tłumaczy, stopniowo oddalili się od siebie, ale zamierzają oszczędzić bólu swojej córce. W styczniu 2019, Forresterowie i bliscy okazują wsparcie Liamowi i Hope podczas ceremonii żałobnej ku czci ich córki, Beth. W marcu 2019, rodziną Forresterów i bliskimi wstrząsa informacja o śmierci Caroline. Maya oferuje Thomasowi, by Douglas spędził kiedyś czas z nią i Lizzy. W maju 2019, Maya dowiaduje się od Brooke o rozstaniu Hope i Liama, czym dzieli się również z Zoe i Xanderem. Związki * Jesse Graves : – byli związani, poza ekranem. : – oddali do adopcji jego córkę. * Carter Walton : – byli zaręczeni (2013–2014). * Oliver Jones : – całowali się, kiedy Maya była narzeczoną Cartera (2014). * Rick Forrester : – byli związani, ale Rick zdradził ją z Caroline (2013), : – podrywała Ricka, będąc narzeczoną Cartera (2014), : – całowali się i kochali, kiedy Rick był mężem Caroline (2014–2015). : – byli małżeństwem (2015–2018). : – mają córkę, Lizzy (ur. 2016), której biologiczną matką jest Nicole. Śluby Kategoria:Postacie